1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modified cells with enhanced adherence properties in a cell culture environment and methods of making and using these cells.
2. Background Art
Human embryonic kidney (HEK) 293 cells is one example of a variety of different cells that are widely used both commercially and in research largely due to their ease of growth and their ability to be efficiently transfected with foreign DNA. However, one problem with derivatives of 293 cells and various other cells is that they often adhere poorly to tissue culture vessels. This makes manipulation of these cells difficult. One way to overcome this problem is to coat cell culture vessels with vitronectin or polylysine, which effects both the cost and ease of handling of such cell cultures, making this approach undesirable for large scale production of cells.
The present invention overcomes previous shortcomings in the art by providing methods and compositions whereby cells can be modified to express integrins on the cell surface to enhance adherence to tissue culture substrates.